The World God Only Knows Chihiro X Katsuragi Ending
by NukeMan123
Summary: This is a sort of closure and romantic ending to the final anime episode. Hope you all like it, more chapters are to come in the future expanding on this, making it rated M because I plan to add Lemons to it later on. Please give me any suggestions you might have for the next few chapters!


Chihiro finished zipping up her guitar case after the concert, looking down at the guitar pick she used and hold it up against her chest with a sigh before putting it away. She wiped away a tear that seemed to form in her eye quickly before any of the others could see. Chihiro picked her guitar case up and singed it around her shoulder before looking around the room at all her friends and smiling.

"You all did amazing today, I can't wait for our next concert together!" she said softly, all the others nodding in agreement to her. "It is pretty late though so I am going to head home a bit early… You all can enjoy the rest of the feasible without me." Everyone said their goodbyes to Chihiro, reluctantly letting her leave by herself. She made her way outside into the cold night air, looking up at the large full moon with a sigh before making her way out of the school yard on her way home.

As she walked down the lonely dark street she kept her head down for the most part, looking only at the ground, deep in thought. Her head came up suddenly though as she heard footsteps, causing her to break her thoughts and look forward. She gasped softly and stared as she saw the source of the footsteps. Katsuragi steeped out from behind a wall and stood directly in front of Chihiro, looking at her intently. The two simply stared at each other, minutes seemingly going by before Katsuragi finally spoke.

"C-Chihiro.." he paused to take a breath as Chihiro's face flared up in a deep blush as Katsuragi used her first name as she resisted the urge to call him bakka, curious to hear him out.. wanting to know why he was here and why he was talking to her.

"Chihiro.." he continued, "I-I just wanted to say sorry…sorry for everything I have put you through, this whole ordeal.. I should not have dragged you into it, it was not fair for you." He said softly as he took a few steps closer, his own face getting slight red as he did, Chihiro still standing still staring at him, only a small "K-Keima.." came out as Katsuragi continued "And I am also sorry about.. that night on the roof.. w-where I rejected you.." Katsuragi looked down and brought his hand up, quickly wiping away a tear that formed as Chihiro stared at him, her eyes widening. She had never seen Katsuragi cry before, _so what reason would he have to cry now_.. she thought to herself as she watched him intently, waiting for him to continue.

Katsuragi looked back up into her eyes as he walked closer, only inches between them now "T-The truth is… You see… I did not want to reject you…I-I was just forced to by the events that were unfolding at the time…I-If I hadn't then I might have never gotten Ayumi and the whole world might have ended." He said in a quiet voice, not taking his eyes off of hers as he took one more step forward, their body's almost touching now. Tears began forming in Chihiro's eyes as her mind began to race.

_–D-Does this mean that Katsuragi actually didn't reject me…W-Why is he telling me this now, D-Does that mean h-he actually L-Lo–_ her thoughts were cut off as Katsuragi spoke again, "See Chihiro, the truth is, even though you are a girl from the real word…I-I…Love you." He said softly causing both of their faces to grow even more red and hot in embarrassment.

Chihiro tried to speak, but before she could get a word out she saw his face moving closer before feeling the slightly familiar feel of Katsuragi's lips on hers…but this time it was different, it was more loving, more gentle, more…hot, Chihiro could not help but let out a soft moan into his mouth and kiss back, quickly feeling his arms wrap around her body. Chihiro was in a heavenly bliss, it felt like hours before they finally parted, looking into each other's eyes as a faint "I-I love you too…" came out of Chihiro's lips.

**This is my first fan-fiction so hope you all like it, I plan on doing more parts to this and adding on to it over time, Lemons most likely will be coming soon so just be patient.**


End file.
